


Catastrophic Meltdown

by DavidB1000



Series: Catastrophic Failure Universe [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Do I ever need to say Kalex? :), Embarrassment, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Humor, Mild Language, Understanding, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 3rd in the Catastrophic series, Alex and Kara's plans for taking the longest time to let Eliza know is derailed as Eliza surprises them.





	Catastrophic Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little rough. My mind is a little out of sorts at the moment.  
> Hope you like it though. :) Also, Maggie totally would be understanding.

There had been many things in her life, that Eliza Danvers had seen that had surprised her. There were even a few that had stunned her silent when she saw them.   
This however, was nothing that she ever expected.  
She wanted to surprise Kara at her apartment, having come to National City to see her daughters. She had always known that Kara liked being surprised by her more so than Alex.

This time apparently, both her daughters had decided to surprise her. “Dear...”   
Eliza spoke, and Alex and Kara broke away from their heavy make out session that Eliza interrupted.  
“Is there something you'd like to say?” 

Alex yelped. Kara blushed and stumbled away from Alex. “Oh, Rao! I can explain!”   
Eliza took a deep breath. “I did not expect this at all.” 

“Mom, please, let me explain!” Alex gulped.

Kara groaned.   
Eliza spoke softly. “Okay, Alex, I'm not upset. I'm surprised.”  
Alex frowned. “I uh, after an exciting adventure while visiting a friend of Kara's on another Earth. Starting at his wedding, I realized my feelings were for Kara all along.”   
“Barry and Iris were foster siblings, and they were in love with each other forever, it seemed.” Kara nodded.

“Okay, I can understand why you realized it then.” Eliza spoke.  
Alex nodded. “Yeah. Exactly, and it was weird, we didn't even get to see them be married, because literally Nazis attacked!”  
Eliza blinked. “Nazis attacked?!”   
Kara chuckled slightly. “Yeah, I'm scratching my head. Apparently they developed the bomb first, or rather I think my evil Nazi twin nuked several cities because apparently my pod in that universe landed way too far to the east, or the west and like 95 years ago.”   
“Your evil Nazi twin did that?!” Eliza groaned.

“Look, I don't even know what happened and I was there!” Kara frowned.  
Alex groaned. “In the interest of fairness I may have killed around a dozen Nazis. Most of which were unarmed. Whoops.”  
Eliza rubbed her forehead. “I am so going to go get something to drink. Also, I won't call the Hague on you, dear.”   
“Look, I'm not saying it wasn't a disaster.” Kara groaned. “But good things came out of it.”

“Honey, on the one hand part of me is proud you're comfortable with yourself fully now, and the other part of me is still reeling from knowing there is an alternate universe where Supergirl is a Nazi.” Eliza shivered

Kara grinned. “Overgirl to be precise. Which is strange, but well, blame Nietzsche.”   
Alex chuckled. “Exactly, mom, blame Nietzsche for everything.” 

“Poor Nietzsche.” Eliza frowned. “I'm just going to need some time to get used to all this.” 

Kara sighed. “I'm sorry, it's just, Alex and me are really new together, but we belong together.”   
Alex smiled. “Exactly, mom.”   
“Well, okay then. I honestly didn't expect that.” Eliza shook her head while trying to not laugh at the absurdity of everything she just learned. “Don't get me wrong, I'm supportive enough. I just, I need to take some time to really come to terms with this. It's a little surprising.” 

Kara nodded. “I understand. I just, we truly belong together, and I know there are awkward problems with this. Barry and Iris were foster siblings, and no one cared about them. That's why Alex finally worked up the courage.”   
Alex nodded. “Exactly.”

“I understand that, but I do need a moment here. Everything just hit me at once. Nazis from another universe invaded a wedding, and my daughters are together. Kara do you have any alcohol here?” Eliza groaned.

Alex grinned. “And people wonder if I have a problem.”   
Eliza chuckled. “I don't know dear, I'm still trying to get the memories of your party days out of my mind. Seriously, Cocaine?!” 

Alex groaned and hit her head against the table. “Mom! Do you really have to bring that up?!”   
Kara chuckled. “Uh-Oh.”   
Eliza sighed. “This, though, I can handle this. I just need some time. That's all.” 

&^&

In the end, it only took Eliza a few more days to get over all the shock, and Alex and Kara were both relieved when Eliza finally accepted them together fully, no longer in shock. 

Kara looked up at Alex, who looked nervous. “You know, I just realized, Maggie has to find out from us. Otherwise it's going to get really awkward.”

Kara frowned. “You're right.”   
“We'll see her at home.” 

&^&

Maggie's eyes widened as she saw who was on the other side of her door. She opened it and said, “Hi, Alex.”

Kara walked up a moment later. “Sorry I'm late. Had to rescue a cat from a tree.” 

Maggie couldn't help but grin. “Oh, Kara.” 

“Hey, we wanted to talk to you, Maggie. Can we come in?” Alex spoke.

“Sure.” Maggie spoke and walked back into her apartment, Alex and Kara followed a moment later.

“So, why did you come here, Alex?” Maggie asked.

Alex frowned. “It's difficult to say this, and I don't know why it is. But I realized after a recent series of events that I was always in love with Kara.”

Kara nodded. “Yes. Exactly, and she came to me and told me about her feelings, and we got together.” 

Maggie was silent for a moment and then grinned. “Well, it's about damn time you two realized your feelings for each other.” 

Alex gasped. “What?”   
Kara gulped. “Maggie!”

“Guys, really, I'm not freaking blind. I know Alex and I were serious, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before she realized who she really wanted to be with. In my experience, these types of coming-out events happen from a lot of repression. Mostly feelings.” Maggie smiled sadly.

Alex blushed. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense now.” 

“Believe me, I tend to have a problem with attracting those who don't realize their true feelings and also being attracted to those who don't truly feel the same way.” Maggie chuckled. “

“To be fair, you're not a terrible person to date, Maggie.” Alex smiled.

“I'm glad.” Maggie chuckled. “But yeah, you two together, that's something you both deserve. To finally be happy.”

Alex nodded. “I'll always be glad for knowing you, Maggie.”  
Kara nodded. “Me too. You've helped a lot.”   
“I'm glad!” Maggie grinned.

“Especially in the bedroom!” Kara grinned.  
“KARA!” Alex blushed.  
Maggie laughed. “Okay, that's pretty good, Kara. It's not up there with, 'At least you're not sitting on my wife's face this time.' though.” She grinned.  
Kara blinked and then blushed. “Maggie! What the hell? I did not need to know what Superman has said to you!”  
Alex burst out in laughter. “Wow. You and Lois Lane. That had to be confusing for Superman.”  
“No, I think Superman understood just fine.” Maggie smirked.

“Still though, I'm surprised you didn't go run and hide in a forest of Kryptonite.” Alex grinned.

Kara shook her head. “No, if Superman was going to kill you, he'd kill you from the dark side of the moon through the moon.”   
“Exactly what he said.” Maggie grinned. “It was one time. He was gone a while, and Lois was out drinking at a bar that despite it's name was not a gay bar.” 

“What was it called?” Alex smirked.  
“The Gay Blade.” Maggie spoke.  
Alex snickered. “Okay. That's good. Was it built around the time that Gay City was?”   
“I must get to Gay City!” Kara laughed.

“She jokes, but Superman did need to go to that city pretty bad.” Alex grinned.

Kara groaned. “In his defense, it was a big threat.”   
“I know.” Maggie grinned. “Regardless, you two are made for each other.”


End file.
